imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Stendeval
"The only thing I find impossible is the concept of impossibility." -Stendeval, The Accidental Hero 'Stendeval '''is one of the characters of the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He is the oldest character in the series and the Circleman of Cognito. History Little is known about Stendeval's personal life, but his powers grant him the ability to age himself in reverse a little bit each day, so he appears the same age as he was five hundred years ago when he first had the idea. He's old enough to have met the Indian activist Gandhi, including an American president, and at least one member of the Beatles, among many other people throughout his life. He's also been part of the Inner Circle for about the same amount time that he's been reversing his age. Stendeval fought alongside the Imagine Nation's greatest heroes and villains during the first invasion of the Rüstov Armada. Alongside Legend, Stendeval fought Revile, who was in desperate pursuit of a single baby, who Stendeval would later know to be Jack Blank. In order to save the world and the baby, Legend sacrificed himself to destroy Revile in the Rüstov mothership, giving Stendeval enough time to take Jack and hide him away. Stendeval took the baby to St. Barnaby's, a terrible orphanage where Jack could be safe, and wrote a letter to Chi, the Circleman of Karateka, to explain that he would not appear again for twelve years. Stendeval would then watch over Jack during his childhood in hiding, donating the comic books that would teach Jack everything he knew about values and honor. After twelve years, Stendeval wrote another letter, this one to Jazen Knight, to come and find Jack, which the emissary doesn't doubt to follow and trust. Stendeval kept watch over them all as they returned to the secret country, and even appeared to Jack before the boy knew who he was. He arrived fifteen minutes late for the meeting he wrote to Chi about, and with his vote and that of the Inner Circle, not only saved Jack from Smart to be executed and dissected, but also offered him the chance to apply for the School of Thought, a training ground for the Imagine Nation's future heroes. While knowing Jack was impatient to know about his past, Stendeval kept the truth tucked away, and it wasn't until after Jack defeated Revile that he revealed he knew about the super soldier's hidden backstory. Stendeval then convinced Jack to stay in the Imagine Nation and find a way to cure the unsuspecting infected Mechas and prove that he doesn't have to turn into Revile. A year afterwards, Stendeval has in many ways turned into Jack's confidant, knowing about his secret, but being so the case, tries to protect him from any Rüstov and anyone else that might suspect Jack. There's an assumption that Stendeval begins to doubt Jack considering his reckless decisions to keep the secrets in the dark, but after Jack saves the Imagine Nation once again by preventing another invasion, Stendeval regains his confidence on the boy, and doesn't stop him when he finally reveals all the secrets he's kept over the last year. Unfortunately, Stendeval, is too late to save Jack when the Rüstov detonate an explosion and kidnap Jack in the chaos. Stendeval stays on Earth during the year that Jack is away. He uses his power of diplomacy to convince the Calculan government to release Solomon Roka, an experienced Rüstov infiltrator. Allegra and Jazen assist Roka in breaking out Jack after a full year of captivity on the Magus' ship. Stendeval strives to protect Jack from the Imagine Nation as much as the Rüstov, who start the invasion. After saving Jack from an execution in Varagog Village, he, Jack, Allegra, and Solomon are captured by the Rüstov. Seeing no other way out, Stendeval uses his powers to give Jack time to escape, and as he does, the Magus infects and takes over Stendeval himself. While a moral blow to the citizens of Empire City, Jack rallies everyone to fight back, and ultimately Jack saves Stendeval from the Magus as well as every other infected person in the secret country. Stendeval, while celebrating Jack's heroism, also leads to the discovery of Jack's real father. Physical Appearance Stendeval appears to be of Indian descent and culture, with henna markings on his head, an orange suit, and red sash. He is said to have a red dot on his forehead surrounded by lines of henna traveling to the back of his head. Personality Stendeval shows to be extremely patient and acts like a caring grandfather to almost everyone. His sarcasm shows his disapproval in the few instances in which he is angry, but he rarely raises his voice. He is willing to give everything for the Imagine Nation, and generates power and charisma whenever it is needed. Relatives Stendeval has no know relatives that the reader can learn of, nor is it likely that any of them are still alive due to his age. Abilities Every morning at sunrise, Stendeval is filled with a large amount of power than he can harness for almost any purpose, like levitation, telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy, and chaos. If Stendeval fails to conserve his power over the course of the day, he will run out and be a normal human until the next daybreak. Relationships Friends Jack Blank= Stendeval cares very deeply for Jack, especially since he's been caring for him since he was a baby. He was the one who sent the comics to Jack as he grew and sent the letters to Chi to wait for them in twelve years time and the one to Jazen to come pick up Jack. Stendeval never doubted in Jack overcoming his parasite and him fighting his future, so that Jack could choose. While Jack's mentor, Stendeval cares for the boy as if he were his grandchild. |-|Revile= During the Battle of Empire City during the first invasion, Stendeval, along with Legend, learn from the supersoldier himself that he was the baby he was trying to kill to prevent the chaos that Revile would cause on many planets if he became a supersoldier. Stendeval doesn't show any disdain or negative emotions towards him, even if they do face in combat before the events of The Accidental Hero and at the end of the first book. |-|Legend= Stendeval was a close friend of Legend, who occupied the seventh seat in the Inner Circle. The seventh seat is not an elected position, but one which is appointed by all six Circlemen. Stendeval admits how much it hurt leaving him behind as he took baby Jack to safety while his companion sacrificed himself for the greater good. Stendeval would later rename Dedication Day as Rededication Day in Legend's honor and does everything he can to protect Jack so that Legend's death is not in vain. Allies Prime= The Circleman of Galaxis, Stendeval respects him highly as any member of the Inner Circle. |-|Chi= While not said directly, it's assumed that Chi and Stendeval are good friends, as Stendeval had written a letter to Chi twelve years prior to the events of the trilogy, stating that they would meet again to discuss the fate of Jack Blank, adding on that Stendeval would be fifteen minutes late to that meeting with the Inner Circle. |-|Virtua=The only woman in the Inner Circle, Stendeval respects her very much, and cares for her as a friend. Stendeval shows this commitment in the second book, when Virtua finds out that some of the Mecha are infected. Stendeval sides with her and promises that if things get out of hand, he'll detonate an EMP blast which will wipe out all of the Mechas, Virtua included. |-|Hovarth=While Hovarth and Stendeval share a deep mutual respect, they are at odds at some times, especially when it comes to Jack's fate, particularly in the third book, when Hovarth leads most of the citizens of the Imagine Nation, along with Smart, to take and execute Jack, which Stendeval tries to prevent. Enemies The Rüstov= While no direct demonstration, it's assumed that like everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Stendeval hates the Rüstov for the destruction they cause. |-|The Magus= While he does hate the Rüstov emperor, Stendeval doesn't show it nor does he show his fear against this great enemy. Stendeval fights the infection when the Magus tries to take over him, and moments before the Rüstov emperor manages, Stendeval helps Jack escape. The fact that the Magus took Stendeval as a host is a huge moral blow for the people in Empire City, but in the last fight, it's Jack that frees Stendeval. |-|Khalix=Like Jack, Stendeval didn't initially realize that the parasite within the boy was Rüstov royalty, but once he does, Stendeval remains the same as before about it all. Along with Jack's friends, they support the boy into fighting Khalix's will, and thus a great show of being against the Rüstov prince. |-|Clarkston Noteworthy=While Stendeval sees that Noteworthy is of the selfish and self-promoting sort, Stendeval maintains a facade of respect towards the man, even after Noteworthy denies Jack as his son and tries to act like his father after the defeat of the Rüstov. |-|Jonas Smart= While he never says it directly, Stendeval doesn't like much Smart and doesn't agree with any of his methods to protect the Imagine Nation. He does recognize that while Smart's choices are made with the best of intentions, they harness emotions like fear and anger in a way that is counterproductive to Stendeval's goals for the nation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans